parents evening
by PhoenixForce101
Summary: What happens when Kimiko has to take her father to her year 11 parents evening? Oh yea and what happens when her father so happens to be Chase Young. Will disaster strike or will every thing comply to a perfect day? But since it's XS that's not gonna happen. OneShot Father/daughter relationship between Chase and Kimiko Rai/Kim pairings


**Hello people reading this, I reposted this fanfic because I was reading it over today and was shocked and disgusted by the amount of grammar mistakes there was and stuff. So I edited it and added some stuff. Hope you enjoy reading this version better and I apologise if there is still grammar, spelling issues but I don't think it will be as bad as before. ENJOY!**

**Parents evening**

"Kimiko! Come down now!" A yellow orange eyed, black green hair man yelled as he waited for his daughter to come down, she had some serious explaining to do.

His daughter came running down the stairs and his head immediately turned left.

"Yes papa, I'm here. What's the problem?" A 16 year old Kimiko said panting as she reached the bottom.

"Firstly, why are you panting? You have the endurance of a tiger. I thought I taught you better than that! And secondly, what is this?!" Chase young pulling out a letter from behind his back.

Kimiko just read the letter as he held it.

"Papa you scared me over that! It's just a letter reminding you that my year 11 parents evening is at the end of the week and you have to come to talk to my teachers about my progress and about college etc. " Kimiko said still dumbfounded that she actually thought it was an emergency.  
But her face grew curious when she realised what he thought it meant.

"OMG! You thought I was in trouble! I DID NOT BURN ANYONE! OR LOSE CONTROL OF MY POWERS! If that is what you were thinking when it said parents meeting. I will not blow mine, Raimundo's, Clay's and Omi's secret. That is so insulting papa and not just to me but to you to! I thought you trained me better than that" Kimiko yelled mockingly arms crossed, so insulted that that thought would actually cross his mind.

Chase just sighed. He doesn't like admitting it but he knows when he is wrong. Especially seeing the hurt look on her face, he couldn't stand that.

"Haha Kimiko very funny. I did train you better than that, I'm sorry" Chase said the very rare sorry, as he knelt down to Kimiko's height as she was quite short for a 16 year old.

Kimiko's face began to soften up and she let out a sigh and just nodded. Chase smiled and put his hand on her shoulders.

"It's just that sometimes to me, you are still that little 7 year old girl who never left my side and burnt this entire castle practicing her fire" Her dad said sympathetically as he pulled her in to a hug.

Kimiko hugged back and replied,

"I know papa, but I'm growing up and you need to trust me a little bit more. I will always be your little girl".

As they pulled apart Chase just smiled.

That's the thing about Chase Young no matter how rough and tough he may be on the outside and to other people, he will always lose that persona when it comes to his only daughter.

Then suddenly Kimiko remembered something.

"Oh yea by the way, who said I left your side? You're the coolest dad ever and SO much fun! You know when you are not all strict master on me or all over-protective father when it comes to Raimundo. But your rough persona when it comes to Wuya and Jack is hilarious." She said laughing as Chase stands up and straightens his clothes.

"Haha no one says you leave my side. I notice it; your time is more divided nowadays because of school and such. And you know…..the dragon of wind. But I love my different personalities Kimiko especially the over protective one. It is the easiest to pull off as well". Chase says laughing as he and Kimiko begin to walk away to another room.

"Very funny dad, but thank you anyways for being supportive about me and Raimundo over the last few months, I really do like him" Kimiko replied.

"Eghh don't remind me" Chase said disgustingly. Only to receive a shocked face from Kimiko.

"Joke! I'm joking Kimiko. I know you really like him. I rather him than a weak boy from your school who can't train with you, or last more than 2 minutes in a fight with anyone. Besides Raimundo being your boyfriend, gives me some time off in kicking every boy's ass that hurts or tries it with you." Chase said.

"I know papa, I think Jack wet his pants last time because Raimundo went all Shoku warrior on him when Jack dropped me down the cliff" Kimiko replied laughing.

"Haha yes…WAIT WHAT!?" Chased shouted, in surprise.

Kimiko just smacked her forehead and laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention that part… well never mind" She said trying to brush it off.

"Hmmhmmm" chase said deciding to drop the subject, he will get Jack back next time anyways.

"Now don't we need to find me some _normal _father clothes for this meeting. I believe I cannot show up in my fighting clothes, they might mistake me for you brother. I'm far too young to be a father" Chase said all smugly.

"Ughh whatever papa, don't be getting all smug I have to live with you remember" Kimiko said as they made their way to find him some more appropriate attire for the night.

**(Later that week at the temple)**

"Ahh, Chase what brings you here? Picking up Kimiko?" Dojo says as he sees him walking in.

"Hello Dojo and yes, but I need to talk to Fung first" Chase replied hoping Fung will be a nearby room.

Fortunately Chase Young was in luck.

"Chase Young, I thought I sensed your presence" Master Fung said finishing his meditation.

"Pff oh please Fung, you probably just heard my voice" Choice scoffed.

"Either way what is it that you need?" Master Fung asked as Dojo left to tell Kimiko her father was here.

"Well, Fung. I needed to ask you about this meeting tomorrow night at Kimiko's school."

"Oh yes, I have received a letter about that for Omi and Raimundo. As Clay is in college already he will go with Raimundo and I will go with Omi as his adoptive father". Master Fung told Chase Young as if he read his mind.

Chase just nodded.

"Papa!" Chase heard Kimiko yell.

He turned around straight away to see her run towards him and give him hug.

As expected Clay, Omi and Raimundo were not far behind.

"Chase Young, what do we owe this great meeting?" Omi said as he bowed in respect. Clay didn't say anything but tipped his hat.

"Yea Chase, I could've dropped Kimiko home if you wanted." Raimundo said.

When Kimiko and Raimundo first started dating there was a huge tension and fear that lied within him but now Raimundo is back to normal, well as normal as Raimundo can be anyways.

Chase looked at Kimiko only to see her look up at him in curiosity.

"I know Raimundo, but I was around and I had to discuss tomorrow with Fung here. So here I am" Chase replied. They all just nodded.

"Yea, partner here will be my South American cousin whose parents were unable to make it so I am filling in" Clay said putting his hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

They just laughed and nodded.

"Well we better get going, ready Kimiko?" Chase asked as he looked down at her.

"Oh ok, let me just get my bag, be back in two minutes." Kimiko said running off to get her stuff.

Every Thursday Kimiko comes to the temple to train with the others after school.

When it was clear that Kimiko was in fact the dragon of fire, Chase made it clear that she would still live with him in his castle so he could train her.

And besides two teenaged boys, one hormonal driven boyfriend and his one little girl, under the same roof and he would be on the other side of the forest. He didn't think so.

He may trust Raimundo with Kimiko's life (though he will never admit it), but he was once a hormonal driven teen who was also in love. It was Mei and him against the world. Then one day, out came Kimiko and that same day was the day he lost the love of his life, but he knew he had a new girl in his life that needed him, one that he will do anything for.

"OK I'm ready, let's go" Kimiko said running in to the room.

I just nod and Kimiko says her goodbyes.

She bowed to master Fung, said bye to dojo and hugged Omi and Clay.

It was time for Raimundo's goodbye.

Chase knew what was coming next and he began to feel his skin crawl. He still wasn't used to the idea that a boy had the right to his little girl's lips.

"See you tomorrow Kim." Raimundo said as he hugged her.

"Bye Rai." Kimiko replied. As they pulled apart he bent down and pecked her on the lips.

He knew better than to snog her right in front of her very powerful dad.

When she was done they Chase and Kimiko walked away.

"So how was school?" Chase asked.

"Well, it was alright I guess. I have exams coming up in a few months so I need to be prepared. What's for dinner?" Kimiko asked realising she didn't' eat anything after school.

"Well you have to do well, because then it would've been so pointless sending you in the first place. But remember just do your best because I am very proud of you and I know you mother would be too. Well about dinner what about if we go in to town and we buy a take away?" Chase replied getting a bit sensitive over the topic on Mei.

"Perfect." Was all that Kimiko replied before they walked off to get a nice dinner.

**Parents evening night**

"Papa! HURRY UP! I don't want to get there too late" Kimiko yelled from down the stairs.

Then suddenly Kimiko heard the footsteps and turned to see her father.

"Look good, don't I" Chase said smugly.

He was lavishing, he wore jeans with a black shirt and a dark brown jacket, with trainers (**A/N just type in chase young clothes in google images and you will see it) .**

"Wow, you are dressed like a dad…well ish considering how young you look" Kimiko said snapping back in to reality.

"Yes I know, it's in my name as well you know. Well let's get this over with Kimiko, I want to change back in to my normal clothes." Chase said, as he magically ended up by the big door to leave.

"Yes, remember get in talk to a few teachers and leave. I don't want to stay longer than I have to." Kimiko replied as she ran to catch up with her father.

(**A few minutes later) **

"Hello welcome to the year 11 parents evening, just make your way to the hall and everyone should be there" Angela said to Kimiko and her father.

"Thanks Angela" Kimiko replied and Chase just faked smiled.

"Well this is a big school" Chase said looking around.

"I know right?" Kimiko said leading the way to the hall.

"HEY KIMI!" Keiko shrieked from behind.

"Hey KEIKO!" Kimiko replied showing the same enthusiasm.

"OMG! You did not tell me you had a brother!" Keiko spoke again and chase just wore the most biggest smile ever.

"Ok firstly Kei, don't encourage him, he is actually my dad" Kimiko replied a bit grossed out. She knew he looked young but it just grossed her out a bit.

Keiko just had a shocked expression on her face.

"Chase Young" Chase said holding out his hand for her too shake it.

"Oh my god…err, it's a pleasure to meet you mr…Young. I am one of Kimiko's friends, we …we have art together" Keiko said shaking his hand but stuttering at the same time.

"Yea Keiko, I think he sort of figured you were one of my friends" Kimiko said only to receive a glare from Keiko.

"Well it's was a pleasure to finally meet one of Kimiko's friends" Chase said as the two began to walk away.

"See you later Kei" Kimiko yelled as they continued to the hall.

Keiko still dumbfounded just nodded her head.

"Well she was….. enthusiastic" chase giggled to Kimiko.

"Oh whatever Papa" Kimiko said elbowing him lightly at his side.

When they finally made it to the profile collection desk labelled with Kimiko's tutor group name.

"Good evening, name?" The girl at the desk asked.

"Kimiko Young" Kimiko replied as Chase just waited and looked around to see the amount of people there.

"Oh yes, here you are Kimiko Tohomiko Young. Have a nice evening" the girl said as she handed her Kimiko's profile to Chase.

"Ooo let's see how you are doing now, being naughty?" Chase said flipping through the pages.

"No let me see first! I want to see what the teachers have been saying about me" Kimiok said trying to grab it. But Chase just raised it in the air so she couldn't reach it.

"Come on, give it!" Kimiko yelled, but it was too noisy for others to pay attention.

"Eh, I am your father and I will decide when I can give it ok?" Chase said quite sternly.

Kimiko knew to shut up there, and just nodded.

"Where do you want to go first?" Chase asked.

"Ermm well, I really like art but that line is pretty packed. Let's go to Japanese or P.E first". She replied.

"OOoo definitely PE" Chase said with the first bit of enthusiasm he has shown tonight.

When they walked over to the PE, what were the chances they would run in to Omi, Clay, Rai and Master Fung.

Raimundo and Clay were talking to the teacher but Omi and Master Fung were right behind. It was a clever tactic, for Master Fung to be behind raimundo and Clay for most of the time so that he could hear how Raimundo is doing, not giving Clay a chance to change the story if Raimundo begged him to.

"Well, look who we have here" Chase young said walking up behind Omi and Master Fung.

"Aha Chase, fitting in I see" Master fung replied,

"Well I can say the same about you, nice sandels by the way" Chase replied smirking. Master Fung just smirked back.

"Ah yes Chase Young your clothes make you seem very young" Omi said.

"Well Omi it is in the"

"name yes we know we know. I've heard you say that way much this week Papa" Kimiko interrupted.

Chase Young just pulled her in front of him, and leaned over her shoulders hugging her as tight as possible not letting go. Sweet revenge.

"Papa…" Kimiko moaned. But Chase just laughed.

"Haha, how are you Kimiko?" Master fung asked

"Well Master Fung I'm fine but I think my papa here is getting a bit too big headed about his looks for an old guy" Kimiko replied.

"Oh what was that?" Chase said as he began to hug her tighter bringing her more embarrassment.

Omi and Master Fung just smiled but before they could reply Raimundo and Clay began to get up and Omi and Master Fung sat down to talk.

Chase young still hugging Kimiko walked forward a bit.

"Well howdy Partner'" Clay said holding what looked like a timetable.

"Hey Kim, Hey Chase" Raimundo greeted.

"Hey guys" Kimiko repeated

"Hello Boys" Chase greeted back.

"Papa you gonna let me go now?" Kimiko asked gripping on to his arms.

"Nope this is your punishment" Chase replied casually. Kimiko huffed but Raimundo and clay just giggled.

"Anyways, how was it? What is it like?" Chase asked curious of what the woman will say to him about Kimiko.

"Well since we are like super teens, PE is a breeze." Raimundo said all proud.

"yea, and she just gave us Raimundo's football (soccor) timetable" Clay said.

"well that's great Rai!" Kimiko said and Chase just smiled.

"Have you been to art yet?" Raimundo asked.

"Nope, this is our first one. We practically just got here and women are already giving my papa here the fancy eye" Kimiko said disgusted. But Chase just laughed.

"Haha, and that reminds me, nice threads by the way" Raimundo said playing nice with Kimiko's dad.

Chase just nodded his head letting him know it was acknowledged. Chase is too proud to tell someone other than is daughter thank you or sorry.

Soon enough Omi was done and Kimiko and chase sat down.

Chase finally let go of Kimiko,

"wow, it's like a big weight has just been lifted" She said playing with her shoulders. But Chase just shook his head and smiled.

"Good evening, sorry for the wait" Kimiko's PE teacher, Ms Carlson said shaking Chases hand.

"You must be Kimiko's brother" She said, 'Great here we go again' Kimiko thought to herself.

"Her father actually" Chase corrected. Ms Carlson just gave a shocked looked.

"WOW! You are too young for a dad" she replied.

"Well yep, he's my papa" Kimiko said butting in hoping they could move this along. She also saw the teacher next to us sneaking a few glances towards her dad.

"Oh yes, Kimiko here is a great student in PE" Ms Carlson began.

"She always works hard and puts in 110% in everything she does, especially in football, and athletics. I have also noticed she has a very healthy competitive personality especially when she races against her fellow peer Raimundo". She continued.

Chase Young just smiled and felt very proud of his daughter.

"Well she is very head strong" Chase stated as the teacher giggled.

Eventually, the talk was over and they had to move on to the next teacher.

"Well, I should say well done" Chase said to Kimiko as they walked over to the English Maths and science desks.

"Thank you papa, I told you I do well and not just muck about" Kimiko said all smugly and Chase just rolled his eyes.

They were in the science que when something caught Kimiko's eyes.

It was Raimundo, he was on the other side of the hall calling her over.

"ermm…Papa I think Raimundo needs me" Kimiko said as she gave Raimundo a confused look.

Chase just looked over to see Raimundo stop waving and smiling towards. He just nodded and told her to come back quick, he didn't want to be alone for long with women who just kept staring at him and men giving him a dirty (jealous) look.

He had every right to go rip them apart and humiliate them but he couldn't do that to Kimiko.

Kimiko walked over to him and before she ask anything he pulled her to a quiet hall,

"Well it's about time I got you alone" he said as trapped her by the wall.

"Very funny Rai, if you want to spend time with me all you have to do is ask". Kimiko replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him smack on his lips.

Raimundo very willingly kissed back and it very quickly became very passionate.

However soon it came to an end as Kimiko spoke,

"I love you Rai".

"I love you too" he replied.

"Oh yea, what's up with Chase these days, he seems less _scary_" Raimundo asked thinking about how different he seems.

"Haha, I honestly don't know but hey it's working for me" Kimiko replied honestly.

"Hehe come one I bet he's wondering where you are" Raimundo said as he pecked her and she ran to her Papa.

"I'm back" Kimiko said as Chase turned to her.

"Have fun with Raimundo?" Chase asked, Kimiko just let out a little blush and nodded coyly.

When they were one group away Kimiko heard some whispering next to her. She turned her head realising a group of older girls were giggling and whispering, and from what she could make out it sounded like it was about her papa.

Trying to focus and figure out what they were saying, she was soon stopped in thought when she realised they were walking up to him.

'No way in hell' Kimiko thought to herself trying to quickly make up a plan. She was going to pull a risky card but she was desperate.

"Ermm Papa?" Kimiko asked. Chase turned his head and looked down. 'Time to turn on the sympathy' she thought to herself.

"When I was younger I remember you telling me mama was amazing at art. Do you think she would've come with me today with you and enjoyed seeing my art work?"

Chase just stood there shocked at that random question and at her doubt. He bent down to her height, put his arms on her shoulders and replied,

"Kimiko, of course she would come and enjoyed herself! We would have probably been as stubborn as hell trying to debate with me art is better than the PE subject, which it's not by the way." He giggled a bit and pulled her in to a hug.

Kimiko hugged back and stared at that older girl right in the eye. She froze in her steps.

"You still really LOVE MUM don't you?" Kimiko said emphasising the 'love' and 'mum' bit. The other girl just looked shocked. But Kimiko just smiled evilly.

"Of course I still do she always will be the love of my life, and I am sorry she couldn't be here with you today". Chase said finishing the moment and standing up.

"It's OK I have you" Kimiko replied as she saw the other girl walk back to her friend disappointed and Kim couldn't help but let out the biggest grin.

Soon after he finished talking to her science teacher, they went to art and Kimiko was most excited.

Her teacher gave her the best report of the night; she loved art with all her heart, just as much as she loved being the dragon of fire.

During the conversation Kimiko looked at her father's expressions a few times. I t was hard to tell but she knew he was happy.

When it was over Chase decided they spent enough time here and it was time to go home.

"Let's go Kimiko, and well done I am very proud of you"

"Thanks papa and ok, but let me just say bye to the boys and Master Fung" Kimiko replied as she ran off.

Chase she saw her leave and knew she wouldn't take that long. She finally stopped and Chase realised she was still in his eye sight.

He just watched her as she gave the hugs and a kiss. 'It better not last more than 5 seconds' Chase thought to himself as he watched Raimundo very carefully.

Kimiko eventually pulled away at 3 seconds and made her way back. But on her way back she noticed something, she was on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Slutty" A group of girls laughed as she picked herself back up.

Chase saw this and felt his hands getting very hot. He began his journey towards Kimiko.

"Just leave her alone Kate" Raimundo spat as he appeared by his girlfriend side along with Clay and Omi. Master Fung had gone to get a drink.

"Oh Raimundo! I didn't see you there, I saw your last game, and you were soooooo hot" Kate said like a fan girl. But Raimundo just rolled his eyes.

Kimiko on the other hand felt rage flow through her; she clenched her fists trying to calm down.

"Kate are you ready?" a man said walking up behind. The four suspected it was her father.

"I was daddy, but this girl bumped in to me and didn't even apologise and this is the boy I like, his names Raimundo, the football star" she said as sweetly as she could.

Kimiko was literally steaming; she wanted to pound her face in.

"Oh so you're the boy, you better take care of my princess mister or you'll have these muscles to talk to" he said pointing to his muscles.

Raimundo just puffed, "Sorry I already have a girlfriend who I love" he placed his hand on Kimiko's shoulder to try calming her down. It wasn't working.

Kate just rolled her eyes and her dad mouthed 'oh'.

"As for you missy I suggest you apologise before you get yourself hurt" he said with a threatening tone in his voice.

But before Clay or anyone of them could talk back, someone beat them to it.

"I think you got that backwards" Chase said as he walked up to them.

"Papa" Kimiko whispered as she watched him walk knowing he may not be showing it but anger was mounting in him just like her.

"WHAT?!" Kate yelled in surprise and everyone turned to face her.

"He is NOT your dad! There is no way!" She yelled shocked.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I am Kimiko's father" Chase replied very calmly.

"Well since you are her father I should tell you to keep her intact" Kate's dad said treading on a very thin line.

"I _suggest_ to you that you watch how you talk to me or my daughter and keep your girl on a leash" Chase said as he stood next to Kimiko to try calm her down.

Chase knew she couldn't control her anger as well as he could, something they needed to work on.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kate's dad yelled, but then he laughed,

"Wait I know what you are doing, Pff you're not so tough, I won't fall for it. You were are just another stupid teenager who knocked up his whore"

"And out came the little mistake" Kate finished.

That was it, he just broke that line. Chase could handle being bad mouthed in his sleep, but no one could disrespect Mei and get away with it!

Just alongside of him Kimiko was finally pushed to the edge.

They both leaped as if they read each other's mind. Chase went for Kate's dad and Kimiko went for Kate. . KICK. PUNCH. SCREAM. BOOM!

Master Fung and Clay got Chase off of the guy who had a bloody nose and a swollen face and began restraining him.

On the other side Raimundo and Omi were trying to get Kimiko off of Kate.

But it weren't working, whenever Raimundo or Omi would try to pull Kimiko off Kate, they couldn't last long because their hands just kept getting burnt, she was burning hot. Raimundo even tried creating a layer of wind around his hand but it weren't enough. If he would have created a bigger force it would've blown his cover. Omi couldn't put a layer of water around his hands to cool her off because there were too many people and they would have seen it, a large amount of water sticking to a person hands? That would definitely cause questions to rise. Besides at her rate it would've just evaporated the water.

**(Back to chase)**

"STOP THIS CHASE!" Master Fung yelled and Chase stopped trying to attack and looked around. He realised Kimiko was still fighting and Raimundo and Omi were epically failing to stop the fight without blowing their powers.

Chase just shrugged Fung's and Clay's hands off of him and walked over to Kimiko.

"KIMIKO STOP" Chase yelled as he grabbed her and pulled her off Kate as if she was a normal girl.

"How did he just" Omi began dumfounded.

"I don't know Omi. I really don't know" Raimundo finished sharing an equal shock

"NO PAPA, she disrespected MAMA!" She yelled back trying to jump out of his arms.

Kate's hair was wrecked and she definitely had some visible bruises.

"No Kimiko she didn't, her father did and I took care of him" Chase said, this time a bit more calmly, but still trying to control a fighting Kimiko in his arms.

"EVERYONE STOP!" The head teacher yelled! Everyone froze where they were and turned their heads.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" The head teacher yelled again, and Kate, her dad, Chase, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Master Fung all followed.

Whispers spread like wildfire when they were walking but Chase made sure to keep a close eye on Kimiko.

After a good 10 minutes of scolding Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Master Fung were sent home, to which they did, but the other four had to stay.

They were getting scolded even more than before.

Chase decided to zone out after "Disgraceful" and Kimiko really couldn't care less, after her exams she was going to leave and go college or sixth form.

By the end of it Kate and Kate's dad rushed out the door as fast as lightning so they wouldn't have to face Kimiko or Chase again.

Silence ran around the atmosphere as Kimiko and Chase walked out the big doors to the empty outdoors.

When they got out they both stopped and looked at each other. Simultaneously both let out the most biggest laughs they could pull off.

"HAHA Oh papa did you see their faces" Kimiko laughed.

"I could smell the fear coming off of them" Chase replied.

"I can't believe I have to do one week after school detention and on top of that I am on red report over something stupid like that" Kimiko said as if it was a joke.

"Kimiko don't laugh, that is really bad." Chase said surprisingly very firm.

"Oh come on, at least I wasn't banned from the school for the rest of the year, excluding the leavers ceremony" Kimiko scolded back.

Chase just giggled and smiled, "That's different, I am a grown man, your still in education." Chase said this time less strict.

Kimiko just huffed and let out a 'whatever'.

"Papa do you think mama would still be proud of me?" Kimiko asked with a bit of seriousness in her voice.

"Of course she would have, if she was still here I could imagine her scolding both of us really badly but she loves you and will always be in your heart Kimiko" Chase said with sincerity.

But then he continued,

"But since she is not, I have to do the scolding, no music for a few weeks and we have to do extra training, and more meditation to keep your anger under control."

"AWW MAN! Your no fair!" Kimiko said as she kicked the dirt.

"That word doesn't even exist in my vocabulary. But what about before we go home we go get some dinner" Chase said as he placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Ok then" Kimiko said warming up to that suggestion.

"Oh and by the way, you're lucky I'm not punishing you for pulling that card earlier. Next time if won't be so compliant to your little game", Kimiko stopped dead in her tracks completely shocked as Chase continued walking ahead.

"How did you know?!" Kimiko asked in amazement. Chase stopped and turned around.

"You may get your looks from your mum, but you got your ears from me" Chase said.

"Now hurry up, i'm hungry" Chase finished and continued walking.

Kimiko just stared at him for a few seconds amazed by her father before running up to him.

And for the rest of the way the two, father and daughter were just laughing about the scene they just caused.

**THE END **

**Hope you liked this version better it's not too different but I think its better. **

**Progress Report – XS Mulan Parody fic is moving along pretty well, I have many chapters pretty much completed. But I won't update until I finish school, which is next week so that gives you and I both something to look forward to! SUMMER HOLIDAYS! YAY! and oh yeah btw I finished my exams for the year 2 weeks ago and I got my mock results back last week…all I can say is that some of the hard work paid off not all **** I got a B in maths, D in additional science and a A* in core science. **

**I know right what happened there with the sciences? Oh well I have another mock for science in December so hopefully I will get that A. **

**See you guys next week!**


End file.
